Nanny
by Storylady35
Summary: Adopted by Renuka10 . Losing his wife a few months ago, Sesshomaru entered a spiral of depression but it is his son that suffers most from it, shutting down from the world. Without much chose, he hires a nanny to help care for the child.
1. Chapter 1

Nanny

By Storylady35

Chapter 1

Entrasea was a bustling metropolis now, though that was probably thanks to the 300 years of dreamers and thinkers, the best of the best, the most intelligent of the human species. Once a castle rested upon the crest of a hill, overlooking a vast sea, now replaced by sky-scrapers that touched the sky, blocks upon blocks of apartments and small, family run businesses. Entrasea was known for its architecture which was proudly displayed by the three public parks, the museum, several schools full of gifted individuals, high-tech factories that created little pollution, and hotels that full of pleased tourists and happy business men. Some might call Entrasea a utopia, though that might not be an entirely true.

Like any destination, it had its poor, its rich and those who sat in the middle. Towards the higher part of this middle class, was the Vanea family. The eldest was Sesshomaru Vanea who worked as one of the lead architects of a popular yet small hotel designing company called 'Hotel Sketch Designs'. He had been happily married to his wife, Shannon, for over four years and three years pervious, they had a son, Andrew. Together, they lived near the central part of the city in a large impressive apartment with a lush interior and its own small balcony garden.

Besides her occasional charity work, Shannon remained home, keeping the apartment tidy and looking after Andrew while Sesshomaru was at work. They would often go out as a family to local plays and shows, enjoying the culture of city and the range of dinners and balls to attend.

If asked they would consider themselves fortunate and happy in their lives, living not in luxury but stable and comfortable.

Andrew's fourth birthday had been quickly approaching, and birthday supplies were in order. Sesshomaru was busy with work, leaving it up to Shannon to grab the supplies. She was happy to do this though, never thinking of it as a chore. Her little boy was her world, so was the rest of his family as well. She had grabbed the candles, blue because at the time, that was Andrew's favourite colour, ordered the cake and the balloons, and paid for the supplies, a giddy smile on her face lovely face. She'd stepped out into the night air, shivering and pulling her jacket tight across her. She'd thrown the supplies in the back seat and got into the driver's seat, excited to get home and hear the happy chatter of Andrew fill her ear. However, fate would not let this be. The road was icy, leaving Shannon's car in a tangled, smoking mass with another car, and leaving the woman herself, brain-dead, sleeping in a hospital bed, never to hear her boy's voice again. And as she never heard her son's voice again, unbeknownst to her, her husband cried, mourning the fact he would never hold her tightly against him during cold, winter nights. So Sesshomaru was able to sit by her bedside, holding her hand as his wife left him forever.

The father took it remarkably hard, locking himself away from the world, moving his work from the office to his own private study, refusing to come out. If he needed anything, he had it delivered to him and never left his apartment.

Andrew also changed in the time after his mother's death. He was taken out of pre-school and stayed at home with his father.

For three months the Vanea were gone from the sights of everyone, even the closest friends were pushed away and told to leave them alone. Sesshomaru's boss became so concerned about his top designer that he deliberately held onto a vital piece of work so to force Sesshomaru to come into the office.

It was late in the day when Sesshomaru entered the office and looked down on his seated boss. "What is so important that you could not send it by post?"

His boss looked over at him. Sesshomaru Vanea was a very striking young man, late in his 20s by age with a prominent face, elegant and defined. Part of his impressive appearance was due to the fact he was one of only a handful who suffered from a rare genetic condition called **Agtran syndrome** which gave him a dark unearthly golden colouring to his eyes. In rarer cases, Agtran caused a silver tint to the hair.

Sesshomaru had this form of Agtran and hence, had a regal appearance that would often make people stop in the street. While most people with Agtran syndrome would dye their hair or wear contact lenses to hide their forms, Sesshomaru Vanea did not. He held himself proudly with what he was.

Normally his pride and unusual physical appearance was matched by the wardrobe he wore; pressed shirt, dry cleaned suit and polished shoes. But today, he looked a wreck. His shirt was crumpled, his suit had stains and his shoes looked as if they had waded through seven miles of mud, not to mention to bags under his eyes and the messy state of his long hair.

"Sesshomaru." His boss said after a while. "You look like shit."

"I could say the same to you." The young man said in return, hardly skipping a beat.

"It's been three months man. Shannon would kick your ass to the moon if she saw you like this." He leant forwards a little, trying to look kind and compassionate. "You need help."

"I am already seeing a councillor once a week. I'm dealing with this in my own way."

"And what about Andrew? I heard that he hasn't spoken since the service."

Irritation crossed over the golden eyes, annoyed that someone was clearly talking behind his back and that his boss had found out. "We're dealing with it." Sesshomaru informed his boss as he shifted uncomfortably where he remained standing.

The older man across from him didn't appear to believe him or he was unpleased by the answer. "Sesshomaru, will you at least take my advice and consider hiring some help?"

"What kind of 'help'?"

Rummaging in the draw of his desk, the manager searched for a few minutes before pulling out a small white business card and held it out to his underling who in turn took it and looked over the front. "EBC Nannies?"

"Entrasea's Best Caring Nannies." The other man informed as he looked at the card. "I hired one of their staff a few years ago while Tina and I were going through a rough patch. They are professional and very hard working. All of them have to go through an extensive training course before they even make contact with the customer." He paused, watching the neutral expression on the silver haired man. "Just… promise me you will at least look into it?"

Sesshomaru didn't appear impressed by the card but pocketed it anyway. "I'll have a look." He agreed. "Now, the papers?"

A little reluctant that their conversation closed so quickly, Sesshomaru's boss handed over the documentation and the pair parted. Afterwards, a dark blue Mercedes-Benzes saloon left the company car park, driving across town to a large, multi-storey apartment complex.

Papers under arm, Sesshomaru left his car and went through the decorated in a light, modern, fashion reception, checking his post box before riding the lift up to the fourth floor. Taking the third door on the floor, he unlocked the door and entered.

"I'm home." He said out of habit. For a moment, he paused, stuck halfway between the corridor and his home.

Three months ago he would have been greeted by the call of 'daddy' and a hug while his wife kissed his cheek and asked how his day had been.

Now only silence greeted him.

Realising nothing was going to happen, Sesshomaru closed the door and sighed, removing his jacket and dropping it with his papers and briefcase by a nearby bucket chair. Pouring himself a drink, he slowly walked through the large apartment to a door with brightly coloured wooden letters that read 'Andrew'.

Without even knocking, he entered the room and looked around. Sunlight was streaming in from a window across from the door while a simple, single bed made of wood stood to the right, a chest at its feet. There was a bookshelf on the other side, hidden from the sun's rays to protect the books and another wall covered with several shelves that held boxes full of toys. In the middle of the room, sat on the carpet with his back to the door, was a young boy with dark, sandy brown hair in a blue t-shirt and jeans, playing wearily with two plastic dinosaurs.

His father slowly walked across the room so he was before the boy, looking down on him.

"Andrew." He said softly.

The boy didn't even look up, he just continued making the T-Rex eat the stegosaurus.

For a moment the two just remained where they were, the only sounds being the ice in Sesshomaru's glass and the scraping of plastic on plastic. After half a minute, Sesshomaru turned and left the room, never speaking or making another sound.

As the door closed with a click, Andrew slowly lowered his toys and looked over at the door, his bright, gilded eyes, glowing in the sunlight.

Outside the room, the older man leant on the door and looked over at a small half table where an empty vase stood and a silver picture frame resided. The image was of the three of them, his wife standing out above all else, her long golden blonde hair framing her face and neck like a gem, her eyes bright blue and her body perfect in every aspect. Beside her, he stood, dressed for the family photo shoot with a smile on his own face while their son stood between them.

Thinking of those times, Sesshomaru pressed his hand deep into his pocket while taking a drink of scotch but then slowly pulled his hand out, holding the small white card he had tossed aside, not thinking much of at the time at the time.

"EBC Nannies?" He read again before checking the office opening hours and the current time. Slowly he looked over his apartment, listing in his mind what had changed and what he had time to do. The maid he hired only came in once a week and with a five year old, even a silent one, the mess was too much for one man to handle.

Still contemplating the option, he took another drink and headed for his office, closing the door behind him and turning on the light. It was dark windowless room with two enormous bookshelves, both filled to the brim with books, documents and small scale models. A small sofa sat on the other side of the room with a lamp looking over it while a blanket sat on the cushions.

Round the corner from the sofa was his main desk, tucked away in the darkest part of the room. On his right was a cork notice board filled with pieces of paper while on the left was a framed picture and matching certificate from when he won 'best young designer'. The desk was a large mess of papers, computer devices and pens, scribbled ideas and notes surrounding him in a form of organised chaos.

Sitting in his chair, Sesshomaru looked at the card again, thinking hard. Finally he picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Good afternoon, EBC Nannies, Karla speaking, how can I help?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and another swig of his drink before putting it down. "Good afternoon." He said formally. "I am ringing to enquire about hiring a nanny for my five year old son."

"Of course sir. We have a range of staff available at the moment for employment." The receptionist said over the sound of fingers tapping away at computer keys. "May I ask how many hours you would be requiring the nanny for?"

"How many can she do?"

"We can offer anything from 7 hours a week to a near 24 hour service. I should add, that would be a 'live in' nanny and you would be expected to provide accommodation either near or in your home."

Thinking over his needs, Sesshomaru nodded to the empty room. "I would probably require the 24 hour service and, I have a spare bedroom."

"Of course sir, I'll add that to your requirements. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

He leant forward and took another drink, steadying himself. "There is. I lost my wife three months ago and since then my son has refused to speak to anyone. I've taken him to specialists but there has been no sign of change or improvement. If, and I mean _if_, I decide to hire one of your staff, then they would have to be aware of his condition."

The line paused before a small sigh made it crackle. "That… does make things a little complicated sir. However, we do have one on our team who has past experience with children in difficult emotional states. She's very well trained and is willing to do 24 hour service however does request one day off every other week."

"That sounds reasonable. How much would it be?"

The keys at the other end worked furiously for a moment. "150 sir."

"A day?"

"A week sir."

"That's remarkably low for what you are offering. Are you certain it's by week?"

"We do deduct a large percentage for 'live in' service, to cover any expenses such as water, electricity and food."

Sesshomaru gave an understanding sound. "That would make sense. When can this woman start?"

"I can arrange a meeting with her for any time in the next week sir. If she meets your approval, we can enter into the interview and trial phase within a month."

"You mean it would be a month before she begins work?" Perhaps it would be better to find a different company. He couldn't wait a month for a simple nanny.

"I'm afraid so sir. There is a lot of paperwork involved and interviewing stages to go through to see if she is compatible to your needs."

Hoop jumping was not something Sesshomaru enjoyed. Holding the phone receiver tightly, he took a deep breath. "Look, whatever legal proceedings have to be observed, I can understand and accept. However, I am certain they can be conducted while she is in my employment. As for an interview stage, if she is the only member of your staff that meets my requirements then I have no need for an interview. Now, when can she start?"

Silence followed. "Umm…" the woman came back after a moment. "Sunday?"

**A/N: So here it is, finally, the InuYasha Nanny Story! TBH, I'm thinking about putting this up for adoption so give me a PM if interested. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the sound of the doorbell, Sesshomaru let out a deep breath and stood up from the sofa, where he had been waiting. He turned off the TV before making his way to the front door.

Opening it, he looked at what stood before him; a short young woman with onyx hair that was pulled back off her face in a loose bun that was already beginning to come loose. She wore a dark red t-shirt that was too big on her small form and a pair of tightly fitting jeans with trainers. Her eyes were large and hazel coloured while the rest of her face was small and cute.

After a moment, in which she clearly took in his appearance as well, the girl gave a bright warm smile and held out her hand. "Hello sir. I'm Rin Marigold from EBC Nannies."

Looking over her as they shook hands, Sesshomaru felt his face twitch against frowning. She looked more like a child herself than Andrew. But, he sighed and stepped to the side, nodding to allow her inside. "I'm Sesshomaru Vanea. Come inside, I'll show you around."

Ms Marigold quickly stepped through the door from the corridor, reached into the small bag at her side and held out a triple folded piece of paper. "I have my CV and some references for you here, sir."

Taking the papers, Sesshomaru opened them up and scanned over the words quickly before gradually nodding. "Very impressive."

"Thank you."

"Now…" He said, placing the papers on a side table. "This is the main living area, this is my bedroom, my study, both you are not to enter. That's the main bathroom." He said, pointing to each door in turn, hardly pausing as he did. "My son's bedroom is over there. And that is your bedroom, it was once the guest room but it's yours now."

Rin turned to look at the door he had just pointed at. "Umm… I'm not sure if you…."

"Did your agency not inform you of the specifics of this job?" Sesshomaru cut in before her. "That I was in need of someone with experience of children with speaking problems. I was informed you were the only one able to do as I ask."

"Well I have experience with children that don't talk. But normally there is a whole procedure of tests and interviews that have to be followed before meeting the child."

"If you can work with my son then I shall hire you, never mind anything else. Now, since you don't have any luggage, I will take you to him."

Still a little put off by the arrangement, Rin said nothing as she crossed the room behind her employer, moving swiftly across the room to the colourful child's room. The pair entered without knocking, instantly noting the boy walking over to one of the many boxes on the shelves. He looked at the new woman momentarily, decided he was unimpressed with her, and returned to what he was doing. He walked over to the plastic tubs and pulled one off one of the shelves before rummaging through the toys inside.

Sesshomaru nodded once. "Andrew, this is Rin Marigold. She's going to be looking after you from now on."

Andrew moved his eyes back to the woman but quickly returned to his toys. Sesshomaru moved his eyes to the young woman who was looking at the boy with a strange, soft look in her eyes. Then she turned back to him and nodded to him.

Taking the hint, Sesshomaru turned and left, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Rin remained where she was, looking at the boy who had pulled out a toy train and began running it back and forth on the carpet, his back to her.

Grinning, the nanny walked across the room to the bookshelf, scanning the covers on a higher shelf before picking one out and opening it. She looked over the collection of fairy tales inside then moved to the window seat and opened it, not saying a word as she began to read.

Minutes passed and the boy continued to ignore her, just playing with his train silently. Eventually he began pausing to look up at her. After a moment, Rin looked up over the rim of the book and caught his gaze, causing him to look away in embarrassment, carrying on with his train as if nothing had happened.

Rin said nothing, just went back to her reading.

A few minutes later, the pattern repeated.

Over and over again, Andrew would pause, look at Rin until she looked at him before returning to his train, both silent the entire time. The seventh time, Rin felt the presence of someone standing in front of her and pulled her eyes away from her book to see the boy standing there. She gave a small nod to him. "Andrew, right?"

The boy nodded, perhaps the first contact he had made since her introduction to him. Without warning, she tipped the book towards him. "Have you read this one?"

Andrew shook his head, peering over the edge of the book, looking at the upside down pictures.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" Mrs Marigold asked kindly.

The boy backed off suddenly, pulling a strange face on his nanny. Rin smiled at him and closed the book on her finger. "You can trust me. I'm here to look after you. I won't force you to talk if you don't want to. When you do though, I'm here and I will listen. Alright?" She gave him a wink before opening the book again. "So, want me to read this to you? I've been told I'm very good."

Andrew's face said he was slightly unsure of the situation but after a moment, he nodded and moved to take a seat beside her on the window while Rin began at the next new story. She kept her voice very soft but changed it to meet the call of the character who was speaking. Andrew soon began leaning on her arm, looking over at the book and the pictures.

The nanny didn't say a word on his actions, she didn't ask anything of him, she didn't even mention it. She just carried on reading aloud to him. Story after story she read, the hours passing on before the door opened and Sesshomaru Vanea stepped inside.

"So?" He said bluntly.

Ms Marigold looked at him with a small smile as she put the book down in her lap. "We were just about to start a new story."

"Then this would be a suitable time to stop. Ms Marigold, a word?"

Something glazed over the woman's face but she closed the book and stood, holding it towards the boy. "Don't worry, we will carry on tomorrow alright?"

Andrew gave a nod and took the book from her hand, holding it tight while the woman left his bedroom and the door closed on him. In the hallway, Sesshomaru looked at her with a stern gaze. "Well?"

"He is a bright boy but I haven't worked out the reason for his silence yet. It's got some deep roots, that's for sure."

"Do you think you can help him?"

"It will take time but I'm sure I can." She beamed at her, radiating healthy confidence.

Sesshomaru looked over the lounge as they walked past it. "Then… I will expect you here tomorrow morning and ready to move in."

Rin nodded. "Does he have any other activities I should know of? Clubs and such?"

"Not anymore. And no allergies either, before you ask."

"Alright." She said as they stood at the front door. "Then I will see you tomorrow. But before I do…." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a wad of papers and held them towards him. "Can you fill these in before tomorrow, please?"

Taking the papers in one hand, Sesshomaru nodded. "I shall have them done by tomorrow and everything should be prepared for you by then."

~#~

A suitcase and two small backpacks was all Rin brought with her the next morning as she stood outside the Vanea apartment. She would swear that everything she needed was in her bags, giving Sesshomaru no way to deny taking her to her new room. The guest bedroom was around the side of the apartment, next door to Andrew's room. Rin found it reasonably sized, though crowded because it was filled with ten, brown, cardboard boxes and other small items. Touching one near the door, Rin turned to the man. "These are your wife's belongings?" She asked even when she could tell they were. A woman's name was written on them after all.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes to the carpet, nodding slightly. "My apologies if they are in your way. I have arranged for suitable storage but they couldn't come until tomorrow. If you don't wish to sleep in here, I can…."

"No, no, it's fine." She said with a small smile, looking around the room. "I'll just have to keep my clothes in the suitcase until then." She turned and bobbed her head to him. "But thank you, this room is by far the best I've ever been given."

After standing still for a moment in case the conversation moved on, Sesshomaru Vanea allowed the door to close on the packed-up memories and headed to his study.

Inside, Rin looked once more over the room. It was nice to know that without the large brown boxes, it would be a descent, quaint little room in need of just a little cleaning. There was a single bed under a window that looked out over the city and local shops, a small fitted wardrobe, a chest of draws which doubled as a bedside table and a desk which was covered with boxes. The wallpaper was a gentle cream colour with brown skirting boards and there was a shelf above the bedside table, which was currently empty, but otherwise it was a nice little room.

Quickly Rin unpacked a few her things she could find room for until only her suitcase remained, waiting for room unavailable at the time. The whole process took her about half an hour. Deciding that it was time to move on to the day's activities, she brushed her hair using a mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door and tied it in a ponytail before heading for Andrew's room.

She knocked on the door and entered slowly, looking at the boy as he sat near the wall surrounded by a whole box worth of colourful flat blocks of different sizes. "So…." She asked, kneeling on the other side of him. "What are we doing today?"

The boy blinked then carried on with his work, stacking the blocks on top of each until it toppled to the side with a loud crash.

Rin gave a small chuckle but then stopped and shrugged. "Sorry." She said shyly. "That was probably my fault."

Andrew gave a smile back before starting all over again, Rin collecting the blocks and pooling them by his side. Within a few minutes though, it toppled to the side again. Not to be put off, Andrew collected the blocks up and began again but once again, it fell down. Growing irritated, the boy sat and looked at the block in his hand while Rin watched him, a though burrowing in her head. She swept the blocks to the side and picked eight equally sized ones and began building one of her own. "Here." She said, nodding to what she had made. "Try now."

Confused, the golden eyed boy looked at the little base she'd made but then began reaching out and following the pattern she had started. With the new starting point, the tower soon grew from the floor, growing bigger and bigger to a point where the boy had to stand on a small stool to reach the top. The tower was still standing tall when the blocks ran out.

Looking up at his creation, that was taller than him, Andrew stood in awe for a moment. Suddenly, he jumped, running over to and Rin grabbing her by the neck, hugging her tight. The woman was stunned for a moment but she quickly returned the hug. "See?" She whispered. "With the right support, anything is possible Andrew."

For a moment, the pair just looked into each other's eyes. Andrew let go and ran across the room to the bookcase with his stool. Standing on it, he pulled out one book in particular and ran back, offering it to his nanny with a bright smile.

Taking it, Rin looked down at cover and saw a familiar image of a girl with blonde hair in a blue and white dress and a small white rabbit in the background. "_Alice and Wonderland_?" She looked up from the cover to him. "Isn't that a little old for you?" The boy remained where he was while Rin flicked through the pages of the book and found one a little heavier than the others. "Oh… there's a bookmark in here." She opened the marked page and removed the old ticket for a show of the same name as the book.

Putting things together, Rin looked at the boy. "Did someone start to read this to you?" Andrew looked at the floor. "Was it your mother?"

For a moment, there wasn't a sound, Rin just remained knelt where she was while the boy looked at his feet. Then, he smiled sadly at her and walked across the room to the window seat, sitting on it. Guessing he wasn't going to say anything, she stood up, walked over to him and sat down with her back to the sun. "Alright. Want me to start here?" She held the book open on the page with the book mark.

When the boy nodded, Rin cleared her throat and nodded. "Chapter Seven: a Mad Tea-Party." She shifted herself and lifted the book a little. "_There was a table set out under a tree in front of the house, and the March Hare and the Hatter were having tea at it…_."

With Andrew leant on the window, his eyes drifting closed, Rin just continued to read the story to him, making voices for the strange characters Lewis Carroll had created. About four chapters later, and one angry stomach growl coming from the direction of Rin later, Andrew opened his eyes with a smile, looking at Rin as she blushed dark red, replacing the bookmark. "Umm… I think that's lunch. You hungry?"

Nodding, the pair slid off the seat and left the room, headed for the kitchen. Upon entering, they came across Sesshomaru who was getting himself a cup of coffee. He looked a little surprised at their appearance but leant back on the edge of the kitchen counter. "Ms Marigold."

"Good afternoon, sir."

A pause filled the air until Sesshomaru realized he needed to reply. He was unsure of what to say but tried anyways. "So… what have you been doing this morning?"

"Andrew and I made a tower of blocks. It's really impressive. At least this tall." She held her hand at an exaggerated level. Even if Sesshomaru didn't appear impressed, his son smiled at him. Rin lowered her hand then looked at Andrew. "Oh and then we began reading Alice in Wonderland. It's a great story, isn't it Andrew?"

Nodding several times, Andrew kept his eyes fixed on his father, the action not unnoticed by the nanny so she lifted her head as well. "We were just about to have lunch then carry on. Why don't you join us?"

Gazing over his mug, Sesshomaru Vanea frowned at the woman. "I don't have time for such nonsense. That is your job Ms Marigold."

Smile dropping, Andrew watched as his father walked back to his office, closing the door behind him. As his whole body dropped, two smaller hands wrapped around under his arms and lifted up into the air. "Don't worry!" Rin called cheerfully as she put him on the counter top. "I'll keep reading, Champ. Then maybe we will go down to the bookshop and we'll pick out something new. My treat." She reached over and stroked her cheek gently with her thumb. "Don't worry. I'll fix this, I promise."

The boy took a moment to smile, but he did even with tears in his eyes. He leant over and hugged the nanny again who mentally made a note of the behaviour storing it at the back of her head.

**A/N: So here it is, finally, the InuYasha Nanny Story! TBH, I'm thinking about putting this up for adoption so give me a PM if interested.**

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The incredible loud music was filling the flat, leaking through every crack and irritating Sesshomaru to a point where his pencil snapped in two from the strength of his grip. Storming up from his seat, he charged into the main area of his home, aimed to address the noise. Rin and Andrew were over by the kitchen, both of them covered all over with flour yet neither cared as they danced around the kitchen, waving their hands in the air to the beat.

Sesshomaru frowned as he walked over and stood behind the young woman who then turned to face him, still dancing. "Oh… hey Sesshomaru."

"What are you doing?" He asked in an annoyed baritone voice that tried to be his normal one.

"Dancing!" Came her laughing reply as she turned to grab Andrew's arms and spin on the spot with him before letting go, half dizzy and groping for the older man's arms. "Join us!" She laughed before giving him a stiff pull.

Caught off guard, Sesshomaru took a staggered step before regaining his balance and standing up straight. "I don't dance." He said, brushing the flour off his clothes. "And why are both of you covered in flour?"

There was a moment when Rin appeared to wonder what he was talking about as she looked at herself then scratched the back of her head. "Oops. We were making some cakes and… I guess we got a little silly." She laughed and shook herself to try to lose some of it. "Don't worry." The nanny said back. "I'll clean it up."

Sesshomaru took a step back to avoid her as flour began drifting off her clothes. "You do realise I hired you to look after my home, and my child. To keep it clean. _Not_ to make a mess."

Freezing, the woman looked up at him with a cold stare. "I said I would clean it up. Anyways, I thought you would appreciate that your son is out of his room and having fun."

The man looked over at his son, watching as the smile on his face slowly faded. Without a word, he looked back at Rin. "Just keep the noise down." He said before turning around and twisting the dial on the accusing radio, heading back to his office.

Rin huffed as the door closed. "He has no taste in music." She moved to look at Andrew again. "Come on, let's clean up."

Half an hour later and the kitchen, Rin and Andrew, were sparkling clean.

Another half an hour later, icing covered everything, including the two.

~#~

It had been just over a month since Rin Marigold had joined the Vanea family and though Sesshomaru thought her behaviour was purely random, she did have a routine in her day, as vague as it may be.

In the morning, after breakfast, the pair were normally very active, with them running around, playing pretend or baking something in the oven. Then they would make lunch together. Normally at this would be the first time they would catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru as he came out of his office, grabbing a plate of food from what had been prepared before retreating back to his room.

After lunch was cleaned up, a time when Rin would clean, sort and organise the apartment but she never made it feel like chores though; she'd put music on and make it a game to engage Andrew in what was going on.

When they finished the chores, they would go and do something creative, drawing, painting or building something from the many materials Andrew's bedroom had tucked away before Rin would return to the kitchen, Andrew switching on the TV as she prepared dinner.

Ready, she'd knock on Sesshomaru's office door and he would immerge, grab another plate of food, a glass of wine and go back to his office without a word. The nanny and the child would sit at the table, eating together like a family, Rin constantly talking to the boy in an attempt to engage him and draw out his voice.

To date, Andrew had not spoken to anyone, but Rin was beginning to hear the odd giggle and chuckle from him.

It was a strange arrangement between the father and son, and Rin sometimes had to wonder how they had been before she arrived. But she never spoke up, just stored the information away in her head for a later date.

After dinner was cleaned up, Rin would give Andrew a bath and make sure he brushed his teeth properly before putting the young boy in bed and reading him a story. When content he was asleep, the nanny would go to her room, change her clothes into some sport trousers and a vest top. It was the only time she would knock on Sesshomaru's office door and enter. It was just to tell him she was off for her semi-nightly run.

He didn't object to her habit of running every other night, it was only for half an hour and so far, Andrew had not woken while she was out.

When she came back, she'd have a shower and tuck herself into her now clear bedroom where she stayed until eight in the morning when the whole day began again.

One day, after a whole day of playing, adventures and games, Rin rolled over in her covers, cocooning herself up and putting her head on her big, soft pillow when she heard a noise as her door opened and her bedroom light was abruptly turned on.

Groaning at the disturbance, she looked over at the light and saw two figures stood in the doorway. Pulling the sheets up over her body, she gave a small squeak as she took in who was standing there. "Sesshomaru!" She stammered as her eyes drifted to the other person.

Andrew stood there, holding tight to his father's trousers while looking quite scared. Her attention turned to Sesshomaru as he stood still in his normal attire of trousers and shirt. "Ms Marigold… will you _please_ deal with this?" There appeared to be a note of irritation in his voice.

The nanny took a moment to think before she understood and kicked off the covers, no longer shy of her appearance. She was wearing a long baggy set of sheep patterned pyjamas that covered everything. She crossed the room and knelt down to Andrew's eye level. "Andrew, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Still holding his dad's trousers with white knuckles, Andrew nodded, tears in his eyes. Rin smiled and wiped away the tears before holding out her hand for him to take. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

As the boy took her hand, Sesshomaru took a step to return to his room but then noticed the boy had chosen to keep hold of him as well as Rin who was now in the hallway, looking over the scene in silence.

The man sighed and almost rolled his eyes but chose to let this battle slip, walking over to the boy's bedroom, following Rin who opened the door and walked over to the bed. She set the sheets straight. "Now then…" she said, patting the bed. "Come on little man."

But Andrew refused to move, standing with his father, holding on tight. Sesshomaru groaned before walking over to the bed, holding his son by the wrist and picking him up only to drop him back down on the bed.

Rin gave him a cold glare but moved back to the boy. "Now, come on, lie down."

With his father looking over him, Andrew had no choice but to lie back down while Rin reached over and tucked him in. She turned to his bedside table and pulled out a small pouch, upturning it into her hand.

Intrigued, Sesshomaru remained behind her, looking at her. What she held was a collection of small highly polished but rough looking stones of a range of colours and shapes. She then put them down on the table. "These are some of my favourite things Andrew. These are magic crystal stones that will help you sleep." She turned back to the last object in her hand, a small half used candle which she placed between the stones. "Now… to let the magic work…" she pulled out a match box from the purse and stuck it, and lit the candle, allowing the candle to burn slowly in a small dim flame.

Standing, Sesshomaru felt a twinge as a peculiar smell filled the air.

Rin just remained knelt by Andrew's side, watching as his eyes closed and he slowly slipped off. Then she blew the candle out and stood up, shooing Sesshomaru out with her.

Once outside, he let out a deep breath then nodded. "What was that strange smell?"

"Chamomile." She stared calmly before yawning. "The candle was infused with it."

"So it was the candle that helped him sleep? Not those rocks?"

"Crystals, please. They are meant to have healing powers."

The man huffed as he leant on the wall. "Five hundred years ago you would have been called a witch for talking such nonsense."

"It's just for fun Sesshomaru. And it doesn't matter if they don't do anything that he believes they do."

"Well I don't want you filling my son's head with such nonsense."

There was a small pause as the pair stood where they were before Rin spoke again. "I have another candle in my room."

The sudden change in topic caught Sesshomaru by surprise as he looked over at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you look exhausted." She gave him a smile. "It might help you sleep."

The pair stared at each other before the silver haired man huffed and walked away, off to his office once more.

~#~

Thinking over what he needed and how much time it would take, Sesshomaru sighed and pushed open the door to his son's room. Rin appeared to be busy tidying the room while his son was drawing at a small table near the floor.

The nanny soon noticed that there was someone else there and nodded. Sesshomaru nodded back. "Ms Marigold, I just wanted to inform you that I am going to the office. I'll be a few hours and won't need anything to eat tonight."

"Alright but before you leave, come and have a look at this." She asked, looking over at Andrew and his drawing.

Sesshomaru did as she asked, looking down over his son's shoulder at the standard issue piece of printer-paper. The image was of a grey building with lots of tiny windows while at the side was a rounded tower with an entrance at the base and the word 'Hotel' at the top in big blue writing.

Although rough and childish, it was still cleverly designed with a smart amount of detail to it. Sesshomaru took a moment then frowned. "Andrew… have you been in my office?" His voice was remarkably cold and stiff as he spoke.

It was the exact same.

The boy snapped his head up from where he was and looked shocked and concerned.

"Well!" His father pressed.

Rin took a step to hide the boy behind her. "I know he hasn't. I'm always at his side and he has not set foot in that room." She snapped back at him.

"Then how come he has drawn my design!" He resorted, pointing down at the picture. "That is exactly the same image I have been working on. So he must have seen it and copied it!"

"It… is… just a drawing!" The nanny yelled back, almost as loud as he was shouting at her.

Sesshomaru frowned at her then looked down at his watch. "I don't have time for this. I will speak to you when I get back, Rin."

With that said, he turned and walked out of the room very quickly while Rin was just stood where she was, frozen in time. "Uhhh!" She groaned abruptly. "That man!"

She sighed before hearing a strange noise beside her and looked down to see Andrew was taking a big thick pen and making sharp movements over his drawing, destroying it.

"Oh nonononono! Andrew!" Rin gasped shocked as she knelt and took the pen out of his hand. "No, don't do that." She sighed, wrapping both arms around his back and pulling him back into her lap before beginning to rock him back and forth while stroking his hair as the boy began to silently cry. "I know you haven't been in there. You are just a very smart, imaginative young boy… and your father is a jerk." Then she blinked and looked down at the boy. "But don't you dare use words like that. It's very, very rude."

The boy gave a sad smile before wrapping himself into her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Renuka10 has now adopted this story and with hope, you will enjoy her work as much as you have mine. Good luck Renuka and well done. **

**Don't forget to review. **


End file.
